In the End, There's More to It Than That
by NonMetallicMetal
Summary: Chaptered Epilogue to Dirty Dishes. What happens after the happily ever after? Surely there's more to it than a kiss. Definite CloTi.
1. Goodnight

**Disclaimer: **Right to the point: Final Fantasy VII belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and _SquareEnix_.

In case you haven't read any of my stories, be warned, I do not have time to proofread. Yes, that means that you will encounter the occasional typo, misspelling, or grammar error…So, yes, early apology for that. Sorry.

And if you are wondering, this is the epilogue for one of my stories called Dirty Dishes; however, it can be read individually as well. There are a few things that could be understood better if you have read the other story first, but it is not necessary.

Here is my Valentine's present to the rest of the CloTi fans. I hope that you enjoy this.

So without further ado, I humbly present you with "In the End, There's More to It Than That."

On with the story!

**NMM _In the End, There's More to It than That_ MMN**

Cloud rubbed his eyes as he lifted the goggles from his face. He was tired and it was getting very late. He was parked outside a shop he'd just made a delivery for. The owner came out, running fingers through his red-hair. Cloud stretched his neck; he couldn't believe how much things had changed. There he was about to shake the meat-seller's hand, the man he had sworn he hated a few days back. Or was it month's. Or years. Whatever it was, it really didn't matter much. Things were different now.

"How you been?" The man asked.

"Fine." Cloud said simply.

"And Tifa?"

"She's good."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." The red-head felt around in his pockets and pulled out a small box wrapped in yellow paper. "My wife wanted to give this to her. Could you please deliver it?"

"Sure." Cloud took the box. "Thank you."

"Nah, she deserves it, you're very lucky to have her. She's a wonderful woman."

Cloud blushed. "Yeah." He rubbed his neck hating the sudden silence. "Well, I better get going."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Cloud turned Fenrir's engine on and drove slowly as he let the motor warm up. When the engine was ready, he drove quickly making record time as he pulled into the Seventh Heaven's garage. It was dark and cold. Cloud parked Fenrir across from Tifa's car and stretched again. He was getting very sleepy. He took his boots off to make sure he wouldn't wake anyone and quietly made his way to the bathroom.

He washed his face and arms. The wind had chilled his skin and the warm water felt wonderfully. He slipped out of his 'work-clothes' and into his pajamas. Cloud slid his t-shirt on as he headed to the kitchen to see if he could find something to eat. He found some cookies and ate a few before heading to the bathroom again to brush his teeth. He saw his dirty clothes on the laundry basket and remembered Tifa's present. He took it out of his pants and laid it in the living room; he'd have to remember to give that to her. He was very tired and decided to go to bed.

He rubbed his arms as he walked to his room. His skin was still cold. Cloud half-way tip-toed to the bed and got underneath the blankets as quietly as he could.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"I'm glad you made it okay. I heard in the news the weather was terrible."

"It wasn't that bad. I'm sure it's been worse before. Besides, it's warm in the house." He was finally under the blankets and was about to close his eyes when he felt Tifa's warm hands on his face.

"You're cold. If you're not careful you'll get sick."

"I'm fine." Cloud said kissing her hand. "It's nice here. I won't get sick."

He tried to kiss her, but Tifa took his hands. "Even your hands are cold." She held them tightly and Cloud felt his wedding band cold against his fingers.

"If you hug me I won't be cold." He said tentatively.

"How about you hug me instead?"

That sounded just fine to him. He scooted closer to her in bed and let her get comfortable. Cloud rested his head against hers and laid his hand over her tummy. His eyes closed. He could hear her breathe softly. It was wonderful to at last be like this; with her head resting on his arm and her hair soft against his cheek. He opened his eyes again and watched her sleeping. From the window, a few streaks of light came in and played beautifully on her skin and hair. For a while, he didn't feel the time flow by. His eyelids closed slowly and he was about to finally fall asleep when–

"Tifa, she kicked me!" Cloud said in an exited whisper.

"What Cloud?" Tifa said trying to face him.

"She just kicked me. I haven't felt that until now. Remember she'd never kick whenever I'd try to feel it." Cloud was smiling broadly and he couldn't stop talking. He couldn't believe that he'd finally felt his baby kick.

"Cloud," Tifa said laughing.

"What? Aren't you excited?"

"Oh, yes. I'm very excited to experience childbirth." Tifa said sarcastically. "…I hope he has your eyes."

"No, she's going to have your eyes."

"I think I'd rather he'd have my hair. But I don't know, you're hair would be great. Either way, he'll be very handsome."

"But I think she'll be more beautiful with your eyes."

"I guess we'll just have to wait, won't we?"

"Yeah," Cloud said. "Yeah…So how much longer?"

"A few days…maybe."

"It's that close?" He said.

She nodded. "Yes, that close."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

Cloud felt her hair tickle his arm as she moved nearer to him. He smiled and kissed her. "Denzel wants a sister."

She laughed. "No, he wants a brother more–wait, what time is it?"

Cloud twisted his neck to see the alarm clock. "It's 1:48."

"We better sleep. If not, there may not be Sunday pancakes."

"Yeah." He hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair. Cloud kissed her forehead and heard Tifa giggle. "Goodnight, Tifa."

"Goodnight, Cloud."

He pulled the covers nicely over their bodies and rested his head against hers again. He swore he could hear her heartbeat, but maybe that had been his, or the baby's. There was a spike bothering his eye and he pushed it away. As he did, he realized that his skin wasn't cold anymore. Cloud closed his eyes again feeling incredibly happy. He fell asleep smiling and not knowing if he'd already been dreaming to begin with or if it was really the truth.

**NMM _To Be Continued_ MMN**

Tah dah! How about it? If you review I will deeply appreciate it. I know it's a bit early to post Valentine's things, but I couldn't help myself. I had this written down ready to post as quickly as I could because I had asked for a certain amount of reviews and in return I'd post this. Since the amount didn't come, I couldn't help myself. I had to post it. So, hope you like it.

And yes, this is chaptered. There will be at least one or two more parts, I'm still deciding. I think I might have it all up by the end of February. I'll try in any case.

This is dedicated to those of you who have followed my writing so far; if you've read Dirty Dishes or Green Beans, or any of my other things, this is for you!

_Oh, and did I mention to review?_

_**Thanks for reading; oh, don't you just love CloTi? **_


	2. It's Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7; it belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and SquareEnix.

I known I said that I'd try to finish this by February, but schoolwork had it done otherwise. (I guess it was a bad idea to take AP English (sophomore college level) and a Dual-Credit U.S. History…So. Sorry. Here is a very late update; I hope you enjoy it either way. And as always, sorry for misspelling, grammar, and typos.

No more, I know you want to read so…_on with the story_!

**NMM—In the End, There's More to It Than That—MMN**

The kitchen was alive by seven. 'Why did she have to get up so early?' Cloud thought as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He hadn't even noticed her get up. He turned in bed and realized that by now he was sleeping on her side of the bed. He closed his eyes and dug his face on her pillow, stretching his entire body. He turned his face just to where he could breathe and yawned widely. He opened one of his eyes and peeked at the clock. Too early. He pulled the blankets over his head, shifted in bed until he found his comfortable spot, and tried to sleep some more.

"Dad!" Denzel yelled as he jumped right on him. Cloud gave a heave of pain as the body of the boy landed on him. "Get up! Up! Mom says breakfast is ready! Dad!" But Cloud hid himself under the blankets. "Oh, c'mon." Denzel shook Cloud's body. "C'mon dad. Father. Mr. Strife. Mr. Daddy Sir!" Unexpectedly, Cloud grabbed Denzel's head and pulled him down to the bed.

"Just. Sleep." Cloud said lazily keeping Denzel down by hugging his head. Denzel tried to escape his grip but it was impossible. Still, Denzel didn't give him any time to sleep, but continued to call him by the large collection of names. "Fine." Cloud finally said. "I'm up." He released Denzel and got out of bed. Denzel waited on him just to make sure he was coming down.

"Hurry, Dad. Mom made blueberry pancakes and they're getting cold."

"I'm coming." Cloud said and they both hurried downstairs, the scent of the food invading the house and bar.

They sat down at the table and ate. Today was Sunday. Their family day. They went to the park after breakfast and spend the rest of the day out of the house. Whenever nighttime came they were all very exhausted and went to sleep fairly early, or at least most. The rest of the week was uneventful. As always, Denzel went to school, Cloud made his deliveries, and Tifa's waist got a little bigger. Before they knew it another week had passed.

Tifa had not gotten up early as she usually did. She had stayed in bed, even after Cloud had gotten dressed. He asked her if she felt well and she responded that she was only feeling morning sickness. Cloud woke Denzel up and told him to get ready for school. Since Tifa couldn't cook. Cloud took on the task. Denzel came downstairs and went into the kitchen. He took a seat on a stool by the island and yawned largely.

"Can I, not go to school today?" Denzel said. Cloud ignored him. "We can say that the we thought the baby was coming and that I had no way to get to school 'cause both you and Mom were out."

"How about not." Cloud said and opened the fridge. He never really had opened it before, and now, he realized how well organized and neat it was, stocked with everything that he may need. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal or something. I really don't mind." He yawned again.

"You stayed up playing video games again, didn't you?"

"Only 'til one. But I finally won." He gave Cloud a big smile hoping he'll be forgiven. But Cloud was looking for the oatmeal and didn't notice. Denzel looked around the room. "Why is Mom not up?"

"She said she had—"

"CLOUD!" Came Tifa's voice. Both Denzel and Cloud looked at each other and rushed out of the kitchen. They hurried over to the room, but Cloud got there much faster than Denzel. He went over to the bed where Tifa was sitting up awkwardly. He took her shoulders and she squirmed a little. Her eyes were closed tightly.

"Tifa." Cloud said very worried. "What's wrong?"

"Cloud. I." She bit her bottom lip. "It's time."

Cloud's head jumbled over one hundred thousand things to do. All he could stutter was a belated okay. He helped her sit up on bed and found her robe as fast as he could. Denzel was standing at the door, completely confused. Cloud found Tifa's house shoes and slipped them on her feet. "Denzel," he said. "Call everyone and tell them." Much like Cloud, Denzel was hesitant for a moment. "Denzel," Cloud said again. "Use the phone in my office." Denzel nodded and ran.

Tifa tried to stand up on her own, but she was having a hard time. Cloud could see her face was pale and her facial features momentarily contorted with pain. He picked her up and carried her down to the car. He opened the passenger's door, still carrying Tifa, and placed her on the seat. He kissed her forehead. "I have to go get the keys." Tifa nodded.

He ran inside the house and grabbed the keys. "Denzel! I'm going to the hospital!" Denzel shouted an okay and Cloud ran back. He realized he'd forgotten his cell phone and Denzel met him halfway with it. "Have Vincent take you over."

"To school?" Denzel said as Cloud made his way out of the house.

"No." Cloud shouted back. "To the hospital."

"Okay!" Denzel shouted back, but Cloud was gone.

The streets weren't as busy as they usually were, but the traffic wasn't moving fast enough for Cloud. He looked at Tifa as she sat with her eyes closed tightly. He had to stop at a light. He grabbed Tifa's hand and held it tightly. "We're almost there."

"Good." She said smiling weakly. "Very good."

When they finally reached the hospital, Tifa was rushed to a room. Her doctor came in and checked her status. He said things were going well, no matter how apparently painful, but that it was not quite time. Tifa was much more calmed by now, and the situation relaxed a bit. After everything was checked, the doctor and a nurse that had assisted Tifa left the room.

Cloud's expression must have been odd because Tifa said. "Don't worry. I'm fine now. We'll be okay." Cloud suddenly regained his senses.

"Yeah. I know." For the first time, he realized his phone vibrating. He opened it up. "Twenty missed calls." He said. Cloud took Tifa's hand again as he sat down on a chair besides her. Tifa turned her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She must have been very tired.

First he called Denzel. Vincent was just arriving to pick him up. Cloud asked them to bring all the baby things with them since he'd forgotten, as well as some clothes for Tifa. Tifa had gotten everything ready two day ago, and Cloud couldn't help but think that Tifa knew it was almost time. Then, he called the rest of the group. Yuffie couldn't believe she hadn't been told first. Barret said he and Marlene were on their way already. Cid had a cussing fit of excitement. After he finished, Cloud put the phone back in his pocked and looked at Tifa.

She opened her eyes and said, "They're exited." Cloud smiled as she continued, "I'm exited too."

But the baby didn't come that day. Or that night either. The doctor said that they couldn't take any chances and that he wouldn't allow Tifa to leave the hospital. Cloud went back and forth between his friends and Tifa, but stayed most of the time besides her. By noon of the next day, she tried to convince him to go get some proper rest. But Cloud wouldn't hear anything about it.

"You remember what I told you on our honeymoon?" Cloud asked her.

"What of all things?" She said.

But Cloud didn't have time to explain. The nurse came in to check on her again. Tifa's contractions were leveled out, but sometimes they would start again. The nurse tried to convince Cloud not to worry. But when the doctor came, things weren't getting any better. Cloud and Tifa demanded that the doctor tell them exactly what was happening.

"It's going to be a difficult birth. We may need to induce it. That's up to you. But if it gets to a point. We'll have to do it either way. I want you to think about it." The doctor said as she looked at both Cloud and Tifa. "We can't be risking too much. If we don't have the birth in time, it may be bad news."

"How long." Tifa asked shakily. "How long do we have to decide?"

"By tonight." The doctor answered. Cloud felt his insides tighten and his heart fill with lead. "I'm going to leave you know to make that decision. But as soon as you've made your mind up. Please don't hesitate to tell me." Then she left the room along with her nurse.

Cloud's head fell heavily on the bed. This was largely Tifa's choice. Suddenly, he was very glad that he wasn't a woman, but very devastated to feel that he could do nothing but hold Tifa's hand. "Tifa."

"Hm?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I. Don't. Know." She said quietly. "What do you think?"

"I really don't know either."

They remained in silence as a stream of thoughts flooded their minds. They stared at their clasped hands as they tried to make a decision. Cloud didn't know what to do. This was his very first time experiencing something like this. Sure, he had a son, but neither Cloud nor Tifa had ever been part of a birth other than his or her own. Tifa placed her hand over his head. She could tell he was suffering just as much as she was.

"After all this is over," she said, "everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so…I want to be a good dad. Not just for Denzel, but for her too."

"You already are."

"Tifa."

"Hm?"

"I don't want to have your life and the baby's at risk."

"Cloud."

"Do you mind if we wait until eight? And if the baby doesn't come then—"

"—Then we'll tell the doctor." Tifa ended. Cloud lifted his head from the bed. Tifa pulled him closer to her and kissed him. "As long as you stay here, I'll be fine."

He smiled. "That's the same thing you told me on our honeymoon…and. I told you I'd always be there."

"And you've always kept that promise…Cloud. Let's make it six. We'll wait until six o'clock."

"I'll be here."

"I know you will."

**NMM—To Be Continued—MMN**

I had to cut it off there. I really couldn't think of any other place to stop, and wow, I'm kind of tired. Anyone worried? I am. But with all the physical wear that Tifa has (fighting and stuff) I couldn't really see a perfect birth. Or at least, that's my opinion.

I had a busy writing weekend. I don't think I've written so much in one weekend…I did take a break here and there though; I wouldn't have made it without some manga. I've been reading Beauty Pop, I thought it sounded kind of well…I don't know really…um…pop—ish? But I was looking for a little shoujo, I needed a break from all the seinen and shounen. Everyone needs a bit of shoujo once in a while. Right :)

_**Thanks to: Turk 4 Life, elebelly, Twin A 07, sanoj, NoTypos, Nanyoky, Nanyoky. I appreciate all of your reviews!**_

Okay, one more chapter and that'll be the end of this epilogue.

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Together

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7; it belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and SquareEnix.

Short and sweet. I'm back from Cowboy Bebop and ready to write. As always, forgive my typos, spelling, and grammar errors. In this chapter I brought some characters in. The problem is that I haven't really seen much but AC. I really don't know how they act, chances are that there will be some oocness. However, I guess part of it could be part of this new baby experience….I guess. It's a short chapter, this last one, and it's also very segmented. Anyway, I hope you like it.

…_On with the story_!

**NMM—In the End, There's More to It Than That—MMN**

_Thank goodness. Thank You. Thank you; thank you, thank you._ Cloud repeated in his head over and over again. It was only four and the baby was coming—this time for sure. He felt terrible seeing Tifa in pain and felt even worse as she held his hand in a stone grip.

"Sir…Sir. Will you be coming in?" Cloud was a little startled. Was he? "If you are, I need you to get a few things on." Cloud halfway nodded.

"I'll be back soon." Cloud said releasing Tifa's hand. She forced a smile through her physical pain.

HHH

The rest of the group was waiting outside on the chairs nearby. Yuffie found it even harder than the usual to keep still and even Vincent fidgeted a little with his foot. Barret was trying to calm Marlene and Denzel down. And Cid was trying to make Yuffie be quiet, but wasn't helping much.

"You're not supposed to curse in a hospital." Yuffie told Cid. A nurse passing by said, quiet please.

"Fine." He retorted. But he continued, "It's a damn hospital. Why in hell would you not curse in a damn hospital? People are in fu—" Vincent rose from his seat and walked slowly towards them. He stood in front of Cid.

"It's a maternity hospital." Vincent said.

"More the reason to."

"There are too many children around for you to be cursing. If you will continue to do this, it is best you go outside. And take Yuffie with you too. You two are making this unbearable for everyone around you." Vincent gazed from Cid to Yuffie and sat down.

"Wow." Yuffie whispered to Cid. "Did you count how many words he said that second time?"

"Forty." Cid whispered back as he took his seat again. "Exactly forty."

"Maybe he talks a lot when he's nervous."

"Beats the hell out of me." Cid said shrugging his shoulders.

Vincent gazed back at both of them and turned away. He rested his arm on the chair and supported his head with his hand. He was the first one to spot Cloud; still wearing the blue clothing the nurse had given him. Vincent stood up quickly and his sudden movement caused the rest to see Cloud. They stared at him waiting for some sort of information. Cloud's look was completely unreadable. Sadness. Happiness. Anxiousness. Relief. Maybe it was a combination of everything all at once. Cloud swallowed. He was still taking in everything that had happened. Suddenly, he felt his hand cramp. He stared down at it. He remembered Tifa, her face full of pain, then. It happened. And he was there to see it all. And he didn't know that it would ever make him feel like this. And everything stopped now. Because it was over. Just when it had begun. It was so fast. And yet felt forever. And—

"Cloud." But it was not Yuffie, or Cid, or Barret, or Vincent, or Marlene who said it. It was Denzel. He cleared his throat too. This silence was killing him. "D-Dad?" Cloud was shaken from his thoughts. Dad. He was a dad. Not of one. But of two. Two beautiful children. "Dad. What happened?"

"It. Went. Everyone—Okay." He said finding his voice a bit hard to use. A wave of relief covered the group, including Cloud. "Everything went just fine."

"Boy or girl?" Barret asked.

"Girl." Cloud responded as he smiled. Everything was fine. "She's got Tifa's hair. My eyes. I think."

"Ah!" Barret said. "You owe me Cid."

"Damn it. I should've known."

"Did you hear that Marlene. I have a sister." Denzel said very exited. He jumped up and down and gave Cloud a big hug. "I have a sister."

Yuffie took Marlene by the arms and had her doing some sort of dance. Everyone was making too much noise. The nurse tried to get to be quiet again, but it was impossible. Vincent's phone rang. Everyone stopped and looked at him. He walked a ways away and answered just to find it was a wrong number. When Vincent went back to the group, Cloud was already gone.

"He's already gone to see Tifa." Yuffie said. "Kind of odd isn't it." Vincent looked at her. "Took him forever to tell Tifa that he loved her. And now they're practically inseparable." Vincent nodded. "It's like he wants to make up for the time they lost."

"No." He said. Yuffie looked at Vincent strangely. "He knows he can't get that time back. He spends so much time with her because that's what he always wanted to do. He's not making up for the time they lost. He's making the best of the time they have left."

"Are you in love again Vince?" Yuffie said trying to elbow him. He walked away. She shrugged the thought away. "Forty-two. That was forty-two words."

HHH

Cloud was sitting besides Tifa's bed, holding their baby. He still wasn't sure of how to hold her correctly, so he tried to be very careful. Tifa was resting in bed watching him as he rocked the baby back and forth. Cloud was smiling widely. He held the baby insecurely; his arms were a bit awkward and his shoulders were higher than usual. Tifa gave a small laugh. He looked at her. "We're parents again." Tifa said.

"Yeah." Cloud responded.

"You know. I think I liked the other way better." Cloud looked at her confused. "The way we got Denzel." She giggled. "But. If we had to go through all this just so I could see you holding our baby like that. I think it's worth it." She reached out her hands and Cloud placed their baby carefully in her arms. He sat closer to the bed. "She's so pretty. But I guess all parents think that about their children."

"No." Cloud said touching the baby's hair. "She's the prettiest baby."

HHH

The next day they were released from the hospital. The first few nights were sleepless. Finally, after what had seemed to be years, Cloud was sleeping past two. The house was very quiet. Tifa felt Cloud's head resting against hers and wondered what he was thinking or dreaming, or both.

"Cloud." She said. Cloud gave a small grunt but responded a very low 'yeah.' "Do you remember what you told me on our honeymoon."

He chuckled a little. "What of all things?"

She laughed and he laughed with her. "You said that we'd go through everything together. Right?"

"Yes. I did. Why?" And almost as if Tifa had known, Adaiah started crying.

"C'mon Cloud, let's go." Tifa said getting up from bed.

"I'll be there in a second." Tifa laughed as she put her slippers on. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around in bed to see her. Her loose hair tickled his face as she leaned down to kiss him. "Okay." He said still feeling her breath.

He got out of bed and they walked towards the door. And just to make sure that it wasn't all a dream, Cloud pulled Tifa close to him and embraced her. "I love you." He told her.

She smiled. "I love you too." She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the door.

Cloud might have taken longer than even he had wanted to say those three words, but he knew that the past was the past. With this beautiful reality before him, he felt he couldn't wish for more. He wanted to spend the rest of his life enjoying this 'new' life. The life he had always wanted. A live with Tifa. A life with all his friends. A life that he could always enjoy, even if there were obstacles and losses. He didn't have to worry. Whatever was thrown at him, he knew something for sure. He wouldn't trade his life for anything.

After Tifa had finished feeding Adaiah, Cloud asked to hold her for a moment before they went back to bed. "When I was in the hospital," Tifa said. "One of the nurses said that you were one of the best fathers she'd seen."

"Really?" Cloud said, and he could feel a kind of pride and joy swell inside his chest.

"Yes. She said that not that many men, even if they love their wives, really stay there throughout the entire process…Just know that, I really appreciated you always being there for me."

"Why wouldn't I have been there?" Cloud asked and gave her his best smile. "Remember, through everything together."

**NMM—Fin—MMN**

Quick Note: Adaiah means precious charm of God and is a unisex name.

Okay, guys…and gals too, well, you know what I meant by guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and that I'd like to hear what you thought. I really appreciate your support. Yeah, and I'm sorry I changed my penname on you, I just opened a DeviantArt account and NMM was already taken so I figured to just go ahead and be NonMetallicMetal. It's just that NMM was so much quicker to write. Oh, well…

_**Thanks to: DynastyWARRIORS, elebelly, Twin A 07, and Cedarville. You all get a jar of imaginative cookies, your choice of kind. **_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I appreciate your support. :smiles:**_


End file.
